


The money shot

by Jjjackson170



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjackson170/pseuds/Jjjackson170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A annual completion starts but you are yet to find you inspiration until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The name

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so bear with but it won't be my last

It's a normal day; you get up , brush you teeth, have your morning coffee and gather everything you need for the rest of the day. Pretty normal right . You grab you bike from the garage ( untying it from the post ). You put your supper slick red and white helmet on and blue bike gloves and start your journey to school.

You arrive at nunnery wood and cycle the rest of the way towards the bike sheds. You lock your bike up making sure to loop the chain around the spocks and then around the post. You then casually walk up a slop away from the bike sheds and towards your locker. Your locker holds: a textbook , a calculator, a pencil case and a pair of Nike cleats . You grab the pencil case and the calculator not know if maths is on the list for today. You replace these items with the helmet and the kit bag you prepared earlier. Then you seat walking towards your form.

You arrive at your form ( class 17) and you're awaiting the arrival of your form tutor. You sit with the friends you made in that form as they are known as the popular kids .They talk about the latest test they have just taken and how most of there answers appear to be different. They soon switch the topic when someone new walks into our form. You don't look at the new person as you are playing with you phone texting you mum that you are in school. But you soon look up as your anxiety starts to get the better of you.

That is when you knew things are about to change and you are more likely to regret it for the rest of your life. These orbiting ocean blue eyes captivate you into a world of wonder and you know your in trouble. She sits down by herself 2 rows behind you. You don't want to turn around as you may come across as judgemental, however you may come across as caring if you smile.

Your about to be that caring person until you are interrupted by you form tutor walking in with a piece of a5 paper with today's notices on it. You don't don't look behind anymore as you find it rude as you should be focusing on the tutor. However all you can think about is those eyes and the way they made you feel once you peered into then. You ignore the burning feeling to look and try to ficus on the notices being read out. 

The one notice that catches you is of a competition you have been trying to win for 3 years, where the prize money is $10,000 . You know you are going to enter it again but you wonder what ideas you have to come up with in order to win that prize money. You come up with a few ideas until you are interrupted by the register being read out.

"Tobin " you tutor asks for you response but as you know with the irgency in her voice that she wants it over and done with. You reply with a simple "yes" and then you continue with a ideas for the completion. You think of capturing a photo of the younger years running around on the playground and the photo taken at an angle. Did I mention it was a photography competition ? You are again interrupted but for all the wrong reasons.

A raspy voice that replies to the register hooks you in, as you register it as the new person to come haunt you in your sleep. She replies with a simple "yes miss" that makes you tingle with a new sensation inside. That's when you became unaware of the possible consequences of knowing her and of witnessing her beauty. But you do however learn her name .

Alex Morgan .


	2. 5 things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here it is

It's been a week since you’ve learnt that name and yet you have discovered 5 things about this Alex Morgan. 

One she is in 4 out of 7 of your classes that includes: maths , English, French, Pe and science. That means in total you get to stare at this beautiful concoction of a person for 20 hours a week and between moving between classes. So you are at a bigger risk of falling and at an even bigger risk of getting caught staring at this wonderful specimen of a person and then getting your ass beat over it. 

The second thing you learn about her is why she is here. This turns out to be pretty simple as it true we do have the best. She transferred her because of the great sport facilities we provide. Which gets you thinking she must be athletic and have a great body, which also explains her toned legs and arms that you witnessed in Pe lessons. But it gives an even better explanation to her toned abs that you cheekily checked out in the dressing room as those Pe lessons. 

The third thing is she is amazing at anything she does e.g running she just gallops like a horse when running and it's kind of funny how she does it but also mesmerising as those long strides reveal her toned legs. She is also great at competitions because she is so competitive as you witness her pull a stop at not winning a race. But then came the event you where in which involved throwing a javelin. She threw it first and got 23 metres which is bad but when you do it ( high school champion) you destroy her with 30 metres and then you witness this glare she gives you like bitch I'm gonna beat , that you just wait. 

The fourth thing you learn about her she is a forward which gives you even more time with her as you’re a midfielder who has to continuously feed ball after ball to her until she connects with one because if she doesn't she has that glare again but it's directed to the ball. You also learn she is really fast and a great help with the attracting side of the team as she has strength but with speed which Abby doesn't have anymore. 

The last thing you learn about here In a space of a week is she is straight. You feel bummed by it but quickly change your mind as you learn who she is now going out with. One he is the school bully. Two he is the schools boys soccer team captain. And three he is you next door neighbour which makes thing even worse. That right she is going out with servando the absolute asshole. So that even more time seeing her which gets you wondering is this gods punishment on you on something like telling your mother a lie that you didn't go to see your cousin but instead went to a party?

But boy did you get it wrong with the assumption of her being straight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm changing it up to a first person story so you get PoV of both Alex and Tobin in some scenarios.


	3. The window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter But let me know if you think my style is okay.

It's now been a month and a lot has happened. You have been bullied countless amount of time from Serv and his crew but you have to ignore it as your ass may get whooped. But on countless occasions you have seen Alex at Serv's house so you can't complain. But what they do in there really makes you cringe. 

One morning they left the curtains indrawn and what you witness may possible ruin you for the rest of your life. You where expecting to look out side of the window with your hot cup of tea and take in the view of the autumn leaves creating a hazel blanket on the grass. You're about to take a sip of your hot tea when you see something moving in the window opposite you. As curiosity hit the better of you, you squint your eyes trying to get a clearer image put in front of you. But your naked eyes can't focus that far out so you grab your glasses from the deal next to you. When you side them on you eyes instantly start to adjust to the lenses but as they focus you are found dumb struck as you drop your tea and quickly avert your eyes from the acre and the droop to the floor out of sight. 

There in the window opposite is a naked woman pressed against the window with a man behind her pounding her. You hope that they haven't seen you as that would be awkward but you start to think that if they did see you then you would of done the neighbourhood a favour. With disbelief still written on you face you look up again too see if you where right the first time. When you readjust yourself to a crouching position you look up and see them going at it like rabbits with the women's mouth gaping open as she is nearing an orgasm. But as you do more investigating you realise that it's Alex in that window with her mouth wide open and that when you wished serv wasn't your neighbour. You can't avert you eyes through as this sickening act is quiet entertains for you to watch. 

But you do look away for a second as you can't believe you own eyes so you grab your camera. You reach underneath you bed and grab it while turning it on. You get back to your crouching position with thought of this is what you get for picking on me and I can't wait to tell ash and Megan. You bring the camera up to your eyes and a smile starts to creep upon your face. You zoom in to get a better shot then CLICK. You got it however you didn't expect the flash to come with it as well. You scurry back to the floor hoping yet again that they didn't see. They didn't. 

You are about to get up and take another then BOOM. " Tobin, what is taking you so long?" She starts to walk over and indirect what you are doing but you quickly reply with " sorry mom, I just spilt my tea. " you applaud yourself in your brain that you came up with that excuse but become quickly cautious as you don't know if they are still in the window. " Tobin you idiot let me get some napkins before you make it worse" you mother yells at you but you let out a huge sigh of relief. Then you look out of the window to make sure if you can get that shot. But they're gone. You quickly text ash and Megan that you have some news to share and you start to get ready with a huge grin on you face. 

*20 minutes later*

Ash and Megan arrive and you yell bye to your mom before you race towards them with your camera in you hand. You shove you camera to Megan who is in the passenger seat and looks at you confused. " just look at the photo" she opens the camera and at the same time ash looks and it's what comes next that shocks Tobin the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a laugh from that leave a comment if you want more of things like this.


	4. WHAT??

"OH MY GOD TOBIN" shouts Megan as she continues to study the photo. Her eyes are wide with her eyebrows almost touching her hairline. Meanwhile Ash is starring at the picture with her mouth wide open showing how gobsmacked she is. 

"Tobs, this is going to destroy Alex" you then scrunch your eyebrows as you don't understand what Ash is talking about. You start to wonder why she said that and you look at the photo as you haven't seen it since you've taken it. It's then you realise your mistake. 

" That's not Alex " you exclaim with disbelief as you could've sworn it was her. You keep glaring at the photo with disbelief. However something catches the Corning of you eye so you look at it turning your head to the right. Out walks a tall girl wearing a pencil skirt and a white blouse. She gives servando one last kiss before she walks towards her car and the door behind her shuts. 

You realise both, Megan and Ash, were watching as well and then Megan begins to fight and looks away to grab her phone. You and Ash avert your eyes from the women now driving off and now towards Megan. Megan types a few digits in and then shows you both her phone. You realise what you've taken is the perfect blackmail material to get Serv off your back. As the Instagram photo she does you is of the woman who just drove off. You read the Instagram name and become overwhelmed that this well and truly will destroy Alex. The name read...

Jen Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to change things up hope you like it.


	5. BANG!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah it has been some time and I am finally back so lets get this show on the road!!

You found out just a week ago about this bizarre discovery of Jen and serv. It took you 3 days to get over it as everywhere you go you are reminded of Alex: in the dog park walking her white poodles, in the school corridor laughing with the popular girls and even in the school dinning room where she sits next to serv all cuddled up next to him. You're at school practice and she is you partner so you will be sending ball after ball to her until she would head it properly into the goal or pass after pass until she get the right touch. You are clueless to the fact that she is trying to get you to play 1v1 with her as that is her speciality and she hasn't beaten you yet. However all you can remember is what you saw in that bedroom window and who it was that came out of that front door. you feel like god is trying to punish you for not telling her once you found out but all you can do is keep it in as that could destroy her and she is already happy and living a high school dream. 

You are out running in the misty morning taking long sharp breaths as you are nearing a hill as you take longer strides to get up the hill quicker you take a turn into to mortlake avenue to get onto a flat surface as your legs can't take the long strides no more. You legs are screaming at you to stop what you are going and let them breath. But as you turn the corner your legs prayers are answered as .. BANG you go into the rough gravelled road. You look up to see what you did wrong and how your legs are thanking you for as they begin to get there revenge on you with starting to form a crap in you left calf. That when you saw her on the ground also in a daze as to what just happened also and then you piece it together and boom you ran into each other. You get up to help her up but your legs refuse and give you the agonising pain of a cramp, you stay down in pain pulling a face and trying you stretch it out by pointing your toe towards you. Once your legs have finally let themselves go and allow you to stand there is a hand out in front of you helping you get up. You take it and look up at the welcoming person to help you up and that's when you realise that person is Alex.

She looks down to make sure you are okay however you are far from okay but are mesmerised by her blue eyes. Then she pulls a face and you begin to get confused. You look down to what she is staring at and truth be told you are bleeding with a 4 inch cut going up your right calf. It's then you realise the pain that it causes and you feel uneasy with the amount of blood there is. You hold on to her as you think you are going to faint but then she speaks.

"oh my god are you okay I just live down the street let me take you there" you are in so much pain that you agree and start to limp there. However every time you put pressure on it a sharp pain courses through your body. she stop you and you look confused and then she grabs your arms and puts them over her shoulders and tells you to get on.

"are you sure?" you ask and she just gives you a simple nod and then you hop on trying to hold yourself up as best as you can so there isn't so much weight on her. you arrive at her house and are gobsmacked at how big it is. She leads you inside towards the kitchen and that's when you see JEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well let me know what you think guys as I don't really know where this is going so give me a few ideas. hope you have a great weekend :)


	6. Alex's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struggling with this and I think I have a plan as you guys want me to continue to write.

You are approaching the front porch where a few plant pots lay with pink and yellow roses in them. The poach is wooden with 3 steps leading up it that leads to a plain white door. On the left side of the poach lays a coach with a cream blanket laying on top of it. To the right however is a rocking chair all by itself with a coffee table next to it. In front of the poach is a mixture of green and yellow grass that leads to the footpath. 

You approach the white door with 2 windows on either side of the door with the right one have a letter box right underneath it. She goes in front of you opening the door via the golden hand with a twist to the right. She opens the door going inside first with you following her trail. She leads you towards the kitchen area which is joined to the living room that creates a much bigger area. The black leather furniture is situated towards the front door tilled at an angle towards a 50in TV. The TV is porched on top of a curved Stand with a sky box in one shelf and a DVDs box on the other. However opposite the TV is another black leather couch but with a corner on the right side of it. A coffee table made of glass is situated in the middle on top of a brown rug. The carpets is cream coloured with a few stains on it if you studied it close enough and the walls are plain white with vibrant pictures hanging there to brighten up the room. Above the TV is a family photo of the Morgan's with Alex front and centre. 

The kitchen has a black marble surface that leads to a stove and oven with a sink right next to a fridge freezer. If you was to say that the Morgan's weren't rich then you must have been mistaken as the house could have been classed as a mansion. 

You are sitting on the leather coach waiting for her to return with a first aid kit. Once she returns with the first aid kit she crouches in front of you inspecting the cut and then she opens the box and takes out an antiseptic wipe and a plaster for the first cut. She swipes at the Crimson blood on you knew which stings like five needles pushed into your skin. However you accept the pain as you knee grows numb and the plaster is applied. She pokes her tongue out with concentration as to show how committed she is to getting this right. 

After plastering all the cuts she looks up with a warming smile on her face.   
“Sorry for crashing into you, I hope my first aid skills are okay”  
You just smile back at her as you still cant believe what is happening. You suddenly get up and say “ it's okay, I have to go but thanks anyway you might be a doctor with these plastering skills” she lets out a small laugh and guides you back towards the door.   
“ are you sure you are okay” she asks with fear and then you could only reply with   
“ yes don't worry about it see you at school yeah” she nods and you get on your way. 

When walking back you are disappointed that in that moment you didn't tell her about serv and you became a coward again as you were fixated on her presence. You finally return home and smile at the events that just took place. That's when you knew that you really liked Alex Morgan.


End file.
